


On Notice (part 2): Dissuasion

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: The conversation about parenting continues...





	On Notice (part 2): Dissuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of On Notice  
> Part 1 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11202360
> 
> Part 3 is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11349726

“You know, if we had a kid it would be years before we could go out for dinner like this again,” said Arthur, taking Merlin’s hand from the table, and looking deeply into his eyes.

“Actually Arthur, that’s not true. I’ve known people with kids who bring them everywhere, and the kids learn how to behave in different settings. That’s the way I would want to raise a kid. In university I had a professor who wore her baby in a sling while lecturing the class. I'm not sure, but I think she might have even been breast-feeding while she was lecturing!”

“Well, it would be years before we could go to the movies,” argued Arthur.

“Yeah, maybe, I mean, she might sleep through movies. Anyway, so what? Everything is on DVD so quick, and it’s cheaper and more relaxing to hang out on the couch. I can always make you that sticky caramel popcorn you like. Plus, I’ve heard some movie theaters are having bedbug issues,” retorted Merlin.

“I’m never going to win this competition, am I?” asked Arthur.

“It’s not a competition. It’s a discussion. And whatever happens, we need to both ‘win’ it,” said Merlin, as he leaned forward, caressed Arthur’s cheek, and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
